Question: Multiply. $8 \times 24.05 =~$
Solution: $8 \times2{,}405$ and $8\times24.05$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $8\times 2{,}405$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $8 \times 24.05$. $\begin{aligned} 2{,}405&\\ \underline{ \times 8}&\\ 40}\\ 0}\\ 3{,}200}\\ \underline{+16{,}000}}\\ 19{,}240 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $8 \times 24.05$. $\begin{aligned} 8 \times 24.05 &\approx 8\times 25\\\\ &\approx200 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $19{,}240$ to get a product close to $200$ ? $8 \times 24.05 = 192.4$